


Spreading Cheer

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [18]
Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Elf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a gesture of their now mending friendship, Eliza invites Henry over to watch a festive film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Cheer

A sharp, orderly knocking brought Eliza skidding to her front door. She was dressed for a comfortable night-in in a loose shirt, leggings and warm fluffy socks. She opened the door to Henry, who was wearing a pair of jeans and a tucked-in button-down, which, for him, was pretty relaxed.

“I brought popcorn,” he announced after they greeted each other, holding the bag up in front of him.

“Oh! Fun!” She took the package as she ushered him inside and threw it onto the kitchen bench.

“So, what are we watching?” Henry asked her, clapping his hands together awkwardly as he paced slightly, not quite feeling at home.

“Elf is on, so probably that. It’s one of my favourites.” She sounded enthusiastic as she searched for a bowl for their snack.

“Oh, okay. I’ve never seen it.”

She stopped in the middle of the kitchen, bowl in hand, and spun to stare at him. “You’ve never seen Elf? Seriously?”

He was about to make some lame excuse before Eliza shrugged it off.

“Actually, that doesn’t really surprise me. At least you’ll have seen it after tonight.”

He smiled at her, silently thanking her swing in attitude as she passed him on her way to the couch, already digging into the popcorn. He sat next to her, leaving a respectable space between them where Eliza plunked down the bowl.

Switching on the TV, she flicked to the right channel just as the film started, tucking her feet under her, getting comfortable.

As Papa Elf introduced the story, Eliza couldn’t help but overhear Henry’s suppressed laughing at all the jokes she had heard so, so many times. He laughed as the tree caught on fire, at the gnome and the troll. She smiled in the dimly lit room, enjoying almost being able to look at the movie with fresh eyes.

It didn’t last very long though, as the movie properly started and baby Buddy crawled from his crib and into Santa’s sack.

“That’s impossible! That child would have hurt itself!” Henry protested, gesturing at the TV.

“Henry, Santa’s workshop exists in this movie. It’s not gonna be realistic.”

“I know that, but still –“

“Shh,” she hissed, pushing him in the arm. 

He sunk further into the couch and continued watching, keeping his commentary to himself.

As time passed, and Buddy the elf went in search of his father, he found himself enjoying the story. The empty bowl of popcorn ended up on the floor and Henry and Eliza gradually shuffled closer together until their legs were almost touching.

The film ended happily, as most holiday movies did, which Henry usually found repetitive, but not his time. He glanced over at Eliza as the credits rolled, her little smile illuminated by the screen. He looked away quickly as she turned to him.

“Um, I should probably get going,” he murmured.

“Oh.” She seemed disappointed but quickly covered it up. “Okay then.”

He gathered his things and followed Eliza to the door. Holding it open, she waited for him to walk into the hall. He stood still, not being able to leave without saying _something_.

“I really enjoyed tonight, Eliza. Thank you,” he said, warmly.

“You’re welcome,” she replied with a sad smile.

On instinct, he leant forward and kissed her cheek. Her blush was noticeable as he pulled back.

“Alright then,” he coughed, processing her reaction. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” she said quietly.

He quickly walked towards the elevator, not wanting to make it awkward, as he was bound to. But if he’d looked back, he would have seen Eliza watching him, an unmistakable happiness plastered across her face.


End file.
